Broken Doves
by Hawkins
Summary: Heero is back on earth and bumps into someone from his past. Why does it feel like he knows her from somewhere other than school? She can't be... can she??
1. Default Chapter

Broken Doves  
  
AN:// This is a story I came up with. I had another way that I was going to go about it, but GVG told me I had to do it like this, saying it was an original idea. It's about someone from Heero's past, before he was the perfect solider. Please Review!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(Heero's POV)  
It was after Endless Waltz, the Gundams were destroyed, and I was back on Earth. I was walking down one of the streets near St. Gabriels.  
"I hope no wars start up again, we don't have out Gundams now." I was thinking, and wasn't watching where I was going. Hands shoved in my pockets and looking down at my feet as I turned a corner. I didn't take notice to a girl walking straight towards me, until we bumped into each other. She dropped the box she was carrying and I heard something glass break. She got down on her knees to pick up her box. I gave her a hand to help her up. She refused it and picked up broken remains of what looked like a glass dove.  
"A dove, the symbol of peace." I thought.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."  
"I wasn't either." I didn't get to see her face yet, her hair fell infront of it when she was picking up the pieces. She brushed it aside to look at me. Where did I know her from?  
"I hope that didn't cost you very much. I'll pay for a replacement."  
"Oh." She looked sadly at the broken dove. "That was a gift from my friend. He gave it to me as a symbol that the war is finally over." She looked at me once more, but this time longer.  
"You look familiar. What's your name?"  
"Heero Yuy."  
"Now I remember." She was still on the ground looking up at me. "You went to my school for a short time. St. Gabriels. You tore up Relena's invitation."  
"You know Relena?"  
"Not very well, she didn't like me very much. We had different opinions on how to get Peace."  
"Oh." She looked down at her watch.  
"Oh no! I'm late. I hope to talk to you again." She dropped the remains in the box and walked quickly down the street.  
"I didn't catch you're name!" I called after her, but she didn't hear me. I looked down at part of the dove in my hand. The beach with a olive branch.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sat at my laptop, looking down at the piece of the dove I had. Who was she? What was she like? Why did she seem more familiar than from that school?  
  
I was searching St. Gabriels student records, looking for her. After going through a bunch of Relena Worshippers, I found her. Heather Lowe. Lowe? That couldn't be her. Lowe was a common name, wasn't it?"  
"Hey, who's the chick?" I pulled my gun out and pointed it behind me at the voice.   
"Oh it's you." Duo was grinning stupidly.  
"What are you don't here?"  
"Hey, can't I visit my buddy?"  
"I wish you wouldn't."  
"So who's the chick?"  
"Heather Lowe, I bumped into her on the street. She dropped this." I showed him part of the dove.  
"why is she carrying around a beak and olive branch?"  
"It was part of a glass dove, and it broke. She ran off before I could give it to her."  
"Sounds like Cinderella, but this time with a glass bird instead of shoe." Duo said as he leaned back, up against the wall.  
"So I guess you're gonna go find her right?" I stood up and grabbed my jacket.  
"Of course. Are you coming?" Duo sighed and nodded. We walked out the door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I looked down at the address I wrote down. She lived about 5 blocks from where I was, and about 10 from St. Gabriels.  
"How's Relena?" Duo asked me.  
"How would I know?"  
"What? Did you break up?"  
"We were never going out you baka."  
"Oh." He shrugged and began to walk faster trying to catch up with me.  
"Is she friends with Relena?"  
"No will you quit asking me questions?"  
"Sorry." We finally came to her apartment. I knocked on the door, a girl about 3 years older than me answered but it wasn't Heather.  
"Hello, is Heather here?"  
"No she's out with a friend. I think she said she was meeting him at a cafe in the mall."  
"Okay, thank you." I walked back down, Duo following me.  
"Where are we going now?"  
"The cafe."  
"What if that's her boyfriend that she's meeting?" I didn't answer.  
"Why do you want to see her so much?"  
"I'll tell you later."  
"You better. Hey why are we going back to your place?"  
"To get my car. The mall is 5 miles away, do you want to walk that long?" Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
We walked around in the mall for a while until we found the cafe. But we didn't see Heather, but we saw someone else.  
"Hey Guys!" Quatre called.  
"Heero, why would Quatre be here?" Duo asked me. I'm really getting sick of his questions.  
"Why are you asking me?" He met us half way.  
"Hey come sit with me. You can meet my friend. We met during the war. She went to St. Gabriels." Quatre told us.  
"Man, I should've gone there. All the chicks go there." I glared at him. We followed Quatre back to his table. The girl he was sitting with had brown hair, and was wearing a red shirt and shorts. Her back was too us.  
"Guys this is Heather Lowe. Heather this is Heero and Duo."  
"We've met." I said at the same time as Heather. Maybe she was the person I thought she was.  
"I didn't get to give you this yesterday. When we bumped into each other." I handed her the piece of the dove.  
"Thank you. I was trying to glue it back together. It didn't work very well." She gave me a smile and offered me the seat next to her. Duo pulled a chair up to the table as Quatre sat down.  
"Quatre gave that dove to me. So how do you know each other?"  
"We were Gundam pilots." Duo said proudly. I glared at him again.  
"Really? I was glad you were fighting. We would've never found peace without you guys. People start wars, and people need to fight to end them."  
"But now they're over."  
"Who are the other 2 pilots?"  
"Trowa and WuFei."  
"You're be able to meet them Heather. I'm having a party in a couple of weeks." Quatre told her. "You guys are invited, Relena, Catherine, Sally, Noin, Zechs, Mariemaia, and alot of others."  
"Cool can Hilde come?" I looked at Heather while Duo babbled on. Yep, she had the same blue eyes, brown hair. I wonder if she remembers.  
"Heero? Is there anyone you want me to invite for you?" I broke from my thoughts and turned to Quatre.  
"No." Quatre looked down at his watch.  
"I better get going. I'm needed at the Preventor headquarters."  
"Hey, Quatre, can you give me a ride? I need to go there too."  
"Okay. Heather, I guess I can drop you off."  
"I can give her a ride. She's on my way home anyway."  
"You sure Heero? Okay then." They left. I turned and saw Heather staring at me.  
"What?"  
"Am I really on your way home?"  
"Yes. You're only five blocks from my house."  
"Okay. Did you need to do any other shopping?"  
"Yeah. It will only take a minute."  
"Okay." She followed me over to the china store.  
"Here's a replacement from what I broke." I handed her a new glass dove.  
"You don't have to." I interrupted her.  
"I know. I don't but I am."  
"Thanks."  
"The ride home was silent. I guess we were both thinking, but couldn't think of anything to say. I stopped infront of her apartment and she got out.  
"Thank you for the ride."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I think I'm gonna stop here. I'll get the next part out ASAP. Any guesses on who Heather really is??  



	2. part 2

Broken Doves  
Chapter 2  
  
An:// okay, ummm, I don't know what to say. We find out who Heather really is. Okay, that's it. Oh and it's still Heero's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day I heard the doorbell ring at 2pm. I put my ferret back in it's cage to answer it.  
  
The person was leaning on the balcony, face shadowed by a hat. I thought it was Duo at first, until the person lifted their head and I saw piercing blue eyes.  
"Hello Heather."  
"Hi." I invited her in and closed the door after her.  
"How did you find out where I lived?"  
"The wonders of computers. May I ask you the same?"  
"Broke into St. Gabriel's school records, using my laptop."  
"Cool." She looked around, hands in her pockets.  
"Nice place. Live by yourself?"  
"Yes."  
"I live with my friend. You met her. She's threatening to kick me out if my ferret escapes again. She calls it a weasel." Her eyes landed onto the cage. "I see you got one too."  
"Yeah. So why are you here?"  
"Came to thank you for the dove. It's more beautiful than the first."  
"Yeah, this one isn't smashed." She laughed and flopped down on my sofa. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a funny and friendly guy?"  
"No."  
"I can't see why not." Okay so she's mental. She looked up at me and smiled at my expression.   
"You know. I have only known you for what 3 days, and I feel like I've known you for a lot longer." Heather, you don't know the half of it. I watched as she locked at the clock on the wall.   
"Hey, I have to run. Mind if I come back tomorrow?"  
"No. It's alright."  
"Thanks. See you then." She kissed me on the cheek and left.   
"Please don't make this harder for me than it already is." I said out loud, after she left.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo stopped by the next day, and I promptly kicked him out.  
"Why? Do you have company?"  
"I'm going to. Now leave."  
"Hi Duo." Heather was sitting on the railing.  
"How long were you sitting there?" She was laughing.  
"Well, I walked up the street when I saw him walking up your steps, so I just sat here and waited 'til you were done. 'twas quite amusing."  
"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
"That's not saying much." I muttered, but she heard me and started laughing again.  
"Night Duo." He walked away, humming that childhood song 'Sitting in a tree.' I will torture him for that.  
  
Heather sat down on the couch. She didn't dress up, thank god. I didn't either. Still the same old tank top and shorts. I don't care how much people beg me to wear something else, this is comfortable and I'm wearing it.   
"Want anything?"  
"Got coffee?"  
"Yeah." When I came back we started talking about stuff. I was content, just sitting with her, talking about pointless things, until we hit the subject of family.  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked me, after draining the rest of the coffee from her cup.  
"I have a older sister of about 2 years. We looked alike, except for the gender." I saw some expression flash across her face but she turned her head to the fireplace.   
"I had a younger brother. A man who didn't have a wife and wanted children adopted us. His name was Odin Lowe. My brother and I didn't have names up until then. He called him Odin Jr. When our father died they separated us. I think he was killed in the first war, but I don't know." A tear ran down her face. "I kept the name Lowe, to see if he's track me down, but he hasn't yet." I got up and put our cups in the kitchen so she wouldn't feel embarrassed by crying. Now how was I going to tell her? I came back and sat down next to her. She laid her head on my shoulder.  
"You are the sweetest guy I know. I have a surprise for you." She looked at me and then kissed me on the lips. I was shocked. She went for another kiss but I stood up.  
"Michelle I can't do that." She looked at me shocked.  
"What did you call me?"  
"Michelle."  
"You've known all along haven't you!" She screamed at me.  
"Only when I saw your last name. And you confirmed it now.  
"I thought it was you when you said about your sister. Why didn't you say it then! You let me do that!" She was in tears again. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her.  
"I didn't know what you were going to do. I thought you were going to tell me that you knew."  
"Why didn't you contact me or anything?"  
"I'm sorry Michelle. I was training under Dr. J. I wanted to, but he said feelings were weak. You never left my mind."  
"I was lost without you Odin."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I'm stopping here. Somewhat of a cliffhanger. If you still don't know who Heather is then you'll just have to wait til the next part. Oh and just to warn you, I like flames, and I'm not a Relena fan, or yaoi.  



End file.
